


And If You Fall As Lucifer Fell, You Fall In Flame

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Written for the "quell" prompt at 100fandoms. Snow prepares for the Quarter Quell.





	And If You Fall As Lucifer Fell, You Fall In Flame

President Snow smiled to himself as he opened the box where one of his predecessors had prepared hundreds of suggestions for Quarter Quells yet to come, removed the envelope marked 75 and ripped the contents in half without even reading it. 

What did it matter? Snow thought as he replaced the original suggestion with his own demand for that year’s tributes to be reaped from the pool of existing victors. Even if anyone suspected anything, no one would challenge Snow. For all he knew, such a suggestion had been added when all the Quarter Quells were planned out anyway, and if it was to be pulled out at a future Quarter Quell, none from today would be left alive to challenge him over his tampering with the envelopes. Although it was fortunate for him that each of the twelve districts was in a position to provide at least one male and one female tribute, so that particular technicality would not be an obstacle.

Seneca Crane. Fool of a man, Snow thought for the umpteenth time, grimacing as he took a sip of his whisky. Had he had any thought of setting the scene for a rebellion, back at the time when he made his announcement that in the event of two tributes from the same district being the last two standing, they would be joint winners? He had claimed at the time that it had merely been his intention to create a new twist for the viewers, that he had never thought it would even get that far, that for all he knew the final two would be from different districts and it wouldn’t be an issue, then finally saying he had expected that once he made his final announcement, one of them would turn on the other and he had never expected Katniss Everdeen to pull her trick with the berries. He was saying anything that he thought might keep him alive by the end of it. Stupid man; had he really never learned what happened to anyone who crossed President Snow?

Yet Snow knew that he could not lay the blame on Seneca Crane entirely; for he had spoken the truth when he pointed out that things could have happened differently. The choice to take the berries lay entirely with Katniss Everdeen. The decision she had taken in the moment had led to the situation Snow was facing now; an all out rebellion in Districts 8, 4 and 3, and Snow had reason to suspect that 11 may soon follow in their footsteps. It was becoming harder and harder to keep this from the people of the Capitol; up to now he had given out that bad weather in District 4 was the cause of the shortage of seafood, yet he knew that he would not be able to keep his people convinced of that for long, and even more districts could yet revolt.

She had to be shown, they all had to be shown, what happened to anyone who attempted to rebel against him and the Capitol. Miss Everdeen had been lucky this time; up against someone like Brutus, or any of the other trained tributes who called themselves the Careers, she may not be. It was perfect; with this Quarter Quell he could remove the symbol of the rebels with no blood on his own hands. She had been the Girl on Fire; now Panem would watch her burn


End file.
